Naruto and Sasuke: Switched
by jkthestral
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke were switched? My own take on it. Hope you like it. I added a Naruko character named Suzuran. She will be important in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't know! That you're really a demon, the kyuubi!" Mizuki cried, crazed with anger and power. We both laughed darkly, answering as one, "You thought we were too stupid to know? To not realize why people hated us? You think we couldn't connect the dots of our orphan past? We're not monsters? We hate that we're a container!"

Mizuki was shocked, taken aback by our knowledge. But still he smiled. "Give me the scroll, you two. I am a chuunin and you're just failures."

"But we learned this!" We yelled as one, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Instantly, poofs were heard all around and Mizuki, and us, were surrounded by clones of Naruto and I. The Fuma Shuriken that was still in my back started to hurt more and more, and I knew that I wouldn't be healed. I had only pretended to be a container so my brother wouldn't be alone. Reaching behind me, all of my clones mimicked my motions and pulled out the fuma shuriken in our backs, letting it bleed out. My chakra levels weren't crazy either, like my brother, and I knew I would have to leave him alone. But I would beat Mizuki before I would let my brother hand over the scroll and die. I leaped up, and as one, my clones and I threw the fuma shuriken at Mizuki, hitting him over a hundred times. And then my clones poofed out of existence as I fell, my body limp and useless and dying, out of the air. The last thing I saw was my brother's tearful face before i sank into the warm darkness and into my parents waiting arms. "We've missed you."

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Will you eat lunch with me later?" A certain pink-haired girl cried out, running towards a certain blonde-haired, whiskered boy, pushing another girl out of the way. A girl with her platinum blonde hair in a side ponytail punched the pink-haired girl, and said with hearts in her eyes, "Ignore Sakura. Will you eat with me later? I made you bento! Your favorite miso ramen."

The blonde named Naruto grunted and turned away, then was saved by the teacher coming in. "Ok, ok, sit down everyone! I will be assigning your teams now."

Iruka yelled. I watched, jealous, as my crush allowed the two girls to sit next to him, not listening till my crush's name was called. "Team Seven will be Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto-"

I started, listening desperately with my fingers crossed beneath my desk. "Uchiha Sasuke-"

'Yes' I inwardly cheered. "Haruno Sakura-"

I faceplanted in my desk. It just had to be her, huh. I thought. "And Uzumaki-Namikaze Suzuran. Who is currently absent."

Iruka-sensei frowned. He looked up at Naruto. "Where's your sister?"

The reply was, like always, one worded, "Here."

He Lifted his head to show his throat, flashed a seal, one much like the Kyuubi's, and mouthed, 'Mizuki-sensei' before he looked away, but not before I saw sadness and pain in his eyes, and Iruka-sensei looked disgusted. He turned back to the class. "Well, it looks like we have a perfect number! Your teachers will be coming shortly to pick you up."

* * *

"Ugh. Why isn't Kakashi-sensei here already? He should be here by now. He's two hours late!" Sakura was pacing, obviously frustrated. Sasuke was nervously looking down at his desk on the opposite side of the room. I sat by the door on a desk, fingering the necklace my sister had given me. It was a gemstone pendant that Suzu-nee had bought for me using a transformation jutsu. It was dolphin stone in a polished circle around a mother of pearl aragonite dolphin figurine. She had strung it on a thin string she made by braiding a small amount of her hair with a ribbon. It was blonde with red streaks that matched the red ribbon, the hair matching my own spikes. I felt the jeweled black dagger I had given her under my shirt, a heavy weight that felt unfamiliar, reminding me constantly of my failure to protect her. "It's not your fault, kit."

Kurama stirred inside me. We were friends, we just had to get Mizuki to believe we knew. That's the only reason why we said we hated the demon. Honestly, Kurama was like a mother to us. "She chose herself to sacrifice her own life for yours. I would not get in the way of her decision."

SLAM! The door slid open quickly, smacking the wall and revealing a messy haired man with three-quarters of his face covered. He sighed, scratching his head. "What can I say? Well, for starters, I really hate you guys. We'll meet on the roof."

He shunshined, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. I leapt out of the window, creating chakra wings that had been a thing only I could do, not bothering to care what the others did.

* * *

Naruto was the first to arrive, because of his chakra wings, and Sasuke second, following Naruto no doubt, while a panting Sakura trudged her way up the stairs slowly. My guess was she attempted Naruto's chakra wings, which was an exclusive thing, due to his massive chakra amount as well as his delicate chakra control and genius brain, much like my own. The only reason he failed was because of the teachers pushing him back. Wait, one of them was missing. I was told by Sandaime-sama I would have four. Eye-smiling, I asked them, "Where's the fourth?"

"Gone." Came the short, bitten reply. Naruto looked up. "Kakashi, you should start coming earlier, Old Man Hokage keeps telling you that."

I sighed. I should've known that he would say that. I watched as he lifted a jeweled dagger out of his shirt, carved with the characters for Suzuran. So it was her that had killed Mizuki, the corrupt shinobi who went over to Orochimaru's side. I wondered why he was still here. IF Suzuran was gone, he would have either killed himself or left the village. She had been the one who loved the village, the one who loved the people who hated her. I clapped my hands. "Okay, let's begin with introductions. Tell us your name, your likes, dislikes, dreams, anything else you think we need to know."

Sakura raised her hand. "Umm, sensei? Shouldn't you give us an example?"

I thought it over, and decided yes. "Sure, I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, you don't need to know my likes or dislikes, you don't need to know my dreams either, and I don't think there is anything you need to know majorly."

They all sweatdropped. I knew from experience they were probably thinking, You only told us your name! I laughed internally. "So who wants to go next? You, pinkie?"

She bristled at the nickname. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like-" she looked at Naruto, blushed, and hotly said. "I dislike Ino-pig and Sasuke-teme. My dream is-" She looked at Naruto and blushed again. "I think you need to know that I want to become the first female hokage!"

I sighed. So far I had a fan girl, and a depressive Kyuubi container. "Next."

Sasuke put his hand up. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha. I like bonito onigiri, tomatoes, and this village. I don't like ramen, or sweets, and I don't like the council because they made Itachi-niisan kill my family. My dream is to be able to protect this village."

Naruto started right after Sasuke with short answers. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, my sister and my non-blood brother, I hate this village and the council and my father, I have no dreams for the future unless taking revenge on the village counts.""

I smiled a little uneasily. Perhaps Naruto was worse than I thought. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "If you want to destroy this village, you have to go through me first!"

Naruto took the challenge and stood, glaring daggers back. "Oh, so you want to go up against me, huh? The Kyuubi container that the Uchiha family wanted to destroy while I was young? You happy-go-lucky idiot Uchiha, can't you see you'll never be able to defeat me? Not even the fourth hokage could defeat the kyuubi so he sealed it inside his own just born son and died. Could you really defeat me, with the power of the Kyuubi?"

Sasuke bristled. He shouted back, "Well so what? My dad said if I train hard enough, Sharingan can control the Kyuubi. If I controlled the Kyuubi I would surpass my brother! And then I could defeat him and ask him why he killed our clan!"

"I am not the Kyuubi! You cannot control me! You may be able to control the Kyuubi but I will die before I let you take over my body. Besides, Itachi never wanted to-MMMFFFF!" Naruto glared his killing intent at me, focusing the rage of the Kyuubi. I said, "Whoa there, you're about to reveal an s-class secret. You already revealed two, so one more I will have to report. Though you are smart, it's good for your team to know what happened to you."

He tore my hand off his face, getting up close and personal, with a mind dagger pointed at my heart. "If you touch me again, you will die a painful, agonizingly slow death."

Naruto whipped back around to face a now cowering Sakura and still-mad Sasuke. "How do you find it in yourself to still love the village that drove your brother to kill your family?"

He whipped back around and leapt up on the banister, forming golden chakra wings, and jumped onto a particularly strong breeze. Sakura raced to the railing, watching him as he soared up and over in the direction of the forest. I watched tiredly as he flew off. Scratching my head, i thought furiously, 'Damn you, Sarutobi! Why did you give me them together?"

* * *

I threw a Rasenshuriken into the tree, knowing I was far enough nobody would notice. And far enough from Suzuran's grave, which I finished prepping and transferred her into. I had chosen a beautiful glade with hidden by bushes and trees, the only sunlight coming through a single round hole in the leaves. There was a small spring that ran off into nowhere. At night, when it was the full moon, the light hit the water and turned it sparkling and silver, showing the gems hidden at the bottom. It had been her favorite place to bath in the summer. Forming two Rasengan, I built it up into Oodama Rasengan, then added Kyuubi's Fire Release to it, yelling as I began to drive it into the rock beneath me, "Katon: Tsuin Honoo Oodama Rasenrengan!"

"Hey kid! Where did you learn that?" A voice I recognized came from behind me. I whirled around, still holding the Fire Twin Flame Spiraling Rasengan. The corner of my mouth twitched up, it was my father's teacher, Jiraiya. Still smirking, I answered. "It's not that hard to steal scrolls from the Hokage's office. I know that the person who created it was my father. I just added my own twist."

"You learned it on your own?!" Shock was evident in his voice. "And you even added an element. I've never been able to do that."

My smirk grew bigger as I added earth chakra to the one in my right hand. It spun in the core, melting into the fire, turning it into magma. My left one I took out the fire, added water and lightning, till it resembled a ball of lightning. Then I launched them at the ground beneath us, using them to distract the sage and fly off. As I glided on the nice breeze, I was distracted by Kurama. "Hey kit, will you always just fly away to escape?"

"What else am I supposed to do? It's a pain to deal with them. You know that." I answered sullenly. Kurama sat back and crossed his arms. "You never did it when Suzuran was alive."

"Shut up, you're annoying."

"Fine, fine."


	2. Preview for Chapter 2

"Pein. Is it possible for me to retire from daily duties for a while?" A raven-haired man clothed in a cloak with red clouds on black asked an orange-haired man clothed similarly. The carrothead asked eerily, "Why?"

"Because I've found an important piece for getting the Kyuubi." The ravenette smirked, and the sharingan flashed briefly before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Near Konoha, the entire village heard a dangerous roar much like the one of the Kyuubi's, before it faded off.


	3. Chapter 2

"I knew I shouldn't of buried her there. I should've kept her in the seal!" Naruto yelled at the wall of the Namikaze compound. He whipped around, and an earth-shaking boom sounded as he punched a tall and heavy pine, bent with age and already marked by cuts and punches. He pulled a sword out of his seal , brutally slashing log poles next to the pine tree to pieces. Rows of precisely cut wood showed how many he had already cut to pieces. Kurama watched in silence as his furious container took out his anger on wood. There was no stopping him, unless distracted or by Suzuran. He could almost see her, standing on the porch, scolding him. But instead it was just him in an empty clone of Naruto's, laying on a branch on the beaten tree. His tails swished back and forth and his ears twitched as anbu shifted silently, leaping away. He tuned back into Naruto in time to see him hit the ground with both hands, screaming with pain and anger, only to stagger back into the house silently, opening the sliding door with a kunai rather than his bloody hands. Jumping down silently, the fox walked in and closed the door after him, following Naruto into the bathroom, where he washed his wounds with antiseptic and lightly bandaged them, tying the end into a bow like Suzuran had always did with his chakra hands. When Naruto finished, he staggered back out, and Kurama followed him, both seeing Suzuran at every corner, scolding, laughing, smiling, waving. Kurama held out a hand, touching Naruto gently on the shoulder. "Kit, it won't do any good to blame yourself. This is my fault too, for having to be sealed inside you. She could have survived if it was me who had her as my container."

Naruto started, then gruffly said, "It's not your fault. It's that Mizuki and that Snake."  
He shuffled away, staring into an opened doorway, Suzuran's room. A kimono dress, patterned with white and orange lilies on scarlet red, hung in front of her closet. Her favorite everyday outfit laid on her bed, neatly like always, a matching set to Naruto's black and orange outfit. Wilting lilies-of-the-valley in a rd vase next to her lamp on her beside table. Kunai arranged by sharpness on her desk. Her lucky shuriken on a ribbon pinned to the wall at the foot of her bed. Naruto glided over to the desk, opening the drawer to reveal one of their father's shuriken, with her name painted on the handle. He picked it up, twirling it in his grip a little, then walked past Kurama, going in the direction of the pool they had practiced water-walking on. Kurama trailed him as he sullenly stepped onto the pool, one slow, heavy step at a time. Taking off his jacket, he gripped the kunai and slowly carved the characters for suzuran into his free arm, letting the blood drip as he tightened his hand, the bandages on his hands red with blood already. When he finished, he held it up towards the setting sun. Speaking out loud, he said, "This blood I give to you as a promise. This blood I give to you as a contract. I promise, Suzuran, I will find you, no matter what it takes."

* * *

Sasuke watched as his teacher approached, with a scarlet-blonde trailing several feet behind. When they turned into the training ground, somewhat bloody bandages were visible on Naruto's hands and his right arm. His Hitai-ate had a scratch, very close to the leaf symbol, and looked to be purposeful. He looked at his teacher, who was eye-smiling at him and Sakura, as a bandaged hand rose up to scratch his head. "I had to pick up Naruto. And then we stopped for ramen."

"It's okay, sensei. I forgive you." Sakura and Sasuke answered as one. They glared at each other, then Sakura asked, "What happened to your hands?"

Naruto shot a glare at them, then stomped off into the middle of the training grounds. Kakashi laughed, and smiled underneath his mask, saying, "Oh, this? I cut my hand when preparing dinner last night."

The bandage looked suspiciously big for a cut when preparing dinner, and it was a little too bloody. But Sakura accepted it. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was tapping his foot impatiently. His arms were crossed, and they tightened when Naruto saw Sasuke looking at them. A droplet of blood dripped from the tip of his finger and landed on the ground, and a lily of the valley sprung up from where his blood had landed, fully grown. Peering out the gateway, Sasuke saw a trail of lilies of the valley going down the road that Kakashi and Naruto had come up. "Suzuran, huh?"

"In the flower language, they mean 'Sweet'. It's a common name for girls." Sakura popped up and recited, as if memorized from a book. She smiled happily, saying, "Of course, sakura means 'kind' or gentle'."

"As if you're kind or gentle." Sasuke snorted. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, winding up for a punch. Kakashi yelled over, "Come here! We're starting."

Sakura took one look at Naruto, who was impatient as ever, and was there in a second. Sasuke stared at the spot she was just a moment ago, looking back and forth. ' _She teleported!'_ He thought. He soon followed, trotting over. "What're we doing, sensei?"

"A bell test." Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. "Whoever gets a bell passes."

"But there are only two bells, sensei." Sakura asked, questions on her face. Kakashi explained, "Whoever gets a bell passes. So the person who doesn't get a bell has to go back to the ninja academy. If none of you get a bell, you won't have another chance. You have until noon."

"That's not fair!" Sakura protested. "I'm a girl! They have a higher chance, because they're boys!"

"Shut up. If you use that excuse again, you're not suited to be a kunoichi. Tsunade of the Sannin was one of the strongest women in the village before she left. There are many female anbu. Mitarashi Anko is part of the Torture and Interrogation unit. She tortures men and makes them _submit_ to her, a female. This year, there's a female jounin sensei. There were many before too. My mother was one of the best fighters of the village. I won't hear you disgrace the names of many female ninja just because you use the excuse, I'm a girl. Enemies won't hear that." Naruto hissed at her. All of them stared, because that was the most they had ever heard from Naruto. Sakura looked down, trembling in fear and shame. When she spoke, her voice trembled. "Okay, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto is right. Enemies won't hear your excuses. Train hard, become a strong ninja in your own right. I have heard you have a high genjutsu affinity and good chakra control, so use those tools given to you freely and work for it." Kakashi said, much more gently than Naruto. "Tsunade-san had a type of taijutsu fighting style that was called 'Strong Fist'. You can learn it from Gai-san as well. They crushed through wood, stone, caused earthquakes, broke down mountains, Tsunade-san even more so than Gai-san. It would make use of your chakra control."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said suddenly, shocking the ravenette into a board-straight position. "Because of your kekkei genkai, you have a major advantage in genjutsu and good taijutsu, with the speed that it reads. You also could excel in ninjutsu, by memorizing and recording it, but will never master it. You already have several paths set for you, depending on your chakra affinities, and your advantages. You could become a jack-of-all-trades, or a one-man unique show."

Lastly, Kakashi turned toward Naruto. "With your chakra levels, you will have major advantages in high chakra techniques, and if I heard correctly, you can do over a thousand real clones. Use that to your advantage, as well as your affinity for all types of chakra."

"Bell test?" Naruto growled. Kakashi smiled, laughing nervously. "I got off track. Everybody got an idea of the rules? You can use any type of ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, anything you got in your arsenal. And, if you don't come after me seriously, you will not get the bells. Understood?"

All three nodded, with Naruto adding a patented one word hmph with it. Kakashi eye-smiled, then said, "3, 2, 1, Go!"


End file.
